A Different Direction
by I'm Slick Writing Right Now
Summary: One Direction fanfic. Evetta went from zero to potential stardom overnight. Then she meets the 5 guys she's loved from afar for a LONG time. With all these amazing things going on, her past still haunts her and begins to make itself even more known than before. Will one of the boys help her through this or will she trek the road alone?
1. Three Days

It had been three days. Three days since Simon Cowell walked by me singing on the corner of Rodeo. There days since he stood and listened. Three days since he applauded my performance. Three days since he stopped me and asked if I'd like a shot at becoming a singer professionally.

And in these three days my life had been flipped upside down. From conferences with Sony Entertainment, signing contracts, the talking to my stylist. Yes, stylist; apparently my outfits which consist of ratty Air Force 1's, over-used shorts, and off shoulder white tee, didn't quite attract the public eye.

Now I'm standing at the doorstep of the condo shared by my favorite boy group; One Direction. I'm trying to look cool and collected, but, in reality, I'm about to pee all over this prissy monkey suit they put me in. Monkey suit? Yes, a monkey suit. I'm wearing this BRIGHT ORANGE blazer, this white chiffon-type, ruffly – and extremely GIRLY shirt, these distressed, second-skin jeans, and.. Peep-a-toe orange PUMPS! I'm 5'7 and wearing HEELS! Those contraptions are made for people who lack in the inches section. I, obviously, don't; but, here I am! They even did my face up and scraped my 10 inch FRO into this weird bun...

Anyway, I hear yelling and someone falling then the door flings open with a very grumpy Louis holding it open.

"What now Si—" he stopped short when he saw me and looked down. After I stopped ogling his face, I, in turn did the same thing only to start gasping for air to keep from snorting like the moron I am.

He was wearing these footy pajamas with ruby duckies on them.

While I sit there, dying from the humor attack his pajamas instigated, Simon began to talk.

"Well, good morning to you to Louis. This is Evetta and we have matter to discuss… don't we Evetta?" The both looked to me and I automatically turned around and wiped my eyes.

"Uhm, y-yes we do." I was able to stutter out. Like the true moron I was making myself out to be.

Louis straightened up to and retorted, "Well, alright, but let me have a minute to warn the lads there's a guest..." he paused to look me up and down, "A female guest." And he quickly shut the door. Confused by the latter comment I looked to Simon.

"They don't interact directly with girls their age much anymore, since all are crazed fans. Be prepared for a lot of attention." he warned.

"Oh," was all I could muster up.

After about 10 minutes of awkward stance at the front door the door flew open once again with no one there.

Simon pulled me in since I was frozen solid. We went into what I figured was the living room. And, I was flabbergasted. In all their glory there they sat; One Direction. Soon I realized Simon cleared his throat – from his seat in the arm chair. I guess I must have been standing there drooling over them for a while longer that I thought. Embarrassed beyond belief, I blushed (yes, I'm light enough that you can see that I'm blushing, sadly) and sat down on the love seat… which just so happened to be housing my favorite members butt; Harry Styles! I thought for sure that everyone could hear my erratic heart beat, but Simon started talking.

"Well, boys, this is Evetta Johnson. I met her on a street corner while she was singing the other day. Long story short, she's been signed to Sony Entertainment just like you guys were. And, she has NO place to stay, so, she will be staying in the living room until we can set up the guest room in a few weeks. Got it?"

The boys looked shocked, since this was all so sudden, but agreed anyway.

"Good," he continued "Now help me bring her suitcases in here, and I'll be on my way."

The helped me bring them in, also known as, made me sit in the living room while the "men did their job," as Louis so humbly, non-sexist-ly stated. Not. But, soon all my luggage was lined up on the wall and Simon was saying bye.

"Be civil boys," were his parting words. I don't know if I should be scared by his choice of words or not. I chose not, because I'm already a bundle of nerves.

They all came into the living room in a single file line and sat down. After I couldn't take it anymore I finally asked "What now?"

They all smiled at each other and looked at me again.

"Would mind playing 20 questions?" Harry asked back.

Well, this won't be good.


	2. Break Down

"Sure," I said as more of a question. I was fearful of what their questions would be. Quickly they all were in front me on the floor. A startled yelp escaped my lips making Harry and Zayn smirk at each other and the others chuckle quietly. Embarrassed, I blushed, and tried to bite my nails… just to remember that Asian chick put these "finger handicappers" on my stress relievers, also known as, my nails. Frustrated, I exhaled harshly and waited for one to start the unofficial interview.

Niall started it out, "Do you know how to cook?" Everyone started laughing, thus making me crack a smile.

"Yeah, I know how."

"What do you cook?"

"Everything I can get my hands on."

"Score!" Niall fist pumped in victory. Then Zayn started, which killed my semi good mood that was beginning to form.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen, almost eighteen." I fidgeted, because I knew what was coming next.

"Where are your parents? How come you have no home?" Liam inquired, sincere in his motives, but not seeing how uncomfortable I was.

"I was adopted. But, when I turned 17 and I wouldn't follow they path they made for me," I stopped and breathed in and out slowly, unsuccessfully trying to hold in tears which came anyway to sit at the front of my eyes "they kicked me out and gave up custody of me. I'm no longer welcome." I scratched furiously at my arms and looked up to see them sporting looks of sympathy.

"Don't look at me like I'm a charity case. I'm passed that now. Next question please." I tried to keep the begging tone out of my voice at the last sentence.

Louis looked at me at understood immediately and fired an easy one, "What's you middle name?"

"It's Yekarah." I said without a second thought. But, when they looked at me with confusion all over their faces I further explained.

"It's Hebrew; it means precious." And then they got it and went back to normal.

For the most part the questions were like that. They even got a few half smiles out of me.

Then, the asked the question that embarrassed the snot out of me.

And, of course Harry is the one to ask such a question.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I almost choked on the air I was inhaling at that point. I looked at him with wide deer eyes as I felt my face go hotter than it has in a while; I usually never get this blind-sighted.

"Whoa, she's red!.. But, she's _black_." Liam stated the obvious. Louis turned and slapped him. All the while I'm trying to find witty words to change the subject. For the next few minutes I stared at Harry who had an eyebrow arched in question with a smirk.

Finally I gave up and looked at my feet a quietly whispered, "No."

"You've never had one?"

Same answer.

"Have you ever kissed a guy?

Same answer.

"Have you ever seen by a guy?"

Okay, that had me pissed. I felt my face flame as I narrowed my eyes, curled back my lip, and flared my nostrils.

They all scooted back at my expression.

"Yes, I have," I said with as much venom as my voice could muster. Not in the mood to be around people anymore I stated as I got up, "I'm going to bed."

"Evetta, I didn't mean to -" he started.

"Forget it," I stated briskly as I gathered my things I need to shower and prepared for bed and walked down the hall. Confused, teary eyed, and not knowing where to go went to turn around and ask someone to show me where it was. But, as I turned I walked into someone chest. After letting out another freaked out yelp I stabilized myself by using the person's chest as support. I looked up through my lashes to see the last person I wanted to see before me; Harry.

"Do you want to know where the bathroom is?" He asked like he already knew the answer. Miffed with his cockiness, I tried to walk around him just be stopped by his hand around my wrist.

"Look, I'm sorr-"

And, I cut him off, again. "Please," with a different approach – tears and fervent whispering. "I don't want to cry and be embarrassed beyond belief in my first night. Just tell me where it is." I all, but got on my knees.

He seemed to understand and gave instructions.

I the midst on rinsing my hair, I slid to the tile floor and began to cry.

When the memories hit me, I began to hyperventilate. I knew this was coming, but I was not about to have this happen in front of them.

Stifling the screams that threatened to break through my throat, I went into the fetal position. And until the water ran cold, that's what I did. When it did, I got up and toweled off and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked ridiculous; my hair looked beautiful in its tiny ringlets reaching collarbones, but, my eyes looked like they'd been dyed red. _Well, at least they should all be in bed by now._

On that thought, she didn't even bother with pants to at least get out there. She just put on her oversized Lakers and matching tube socks.

In a daze to get out to the couch I went straight there and got out my quilt.

I froze as I looked at it.

Memories began to come back once again and ended up on my knees with my face in my hands.

Then, all I saw was black.


	3. Can We Be Friends?

**SOOOO sorry about the small chapters… I feel really stupid, but I have to admit that I was looking at the count of CHARACTERS instead of WORDS.**

**-_- I know, I'm slow! But, hey! I'm glad you guys like my fanfic so far! I've always been into creative writing, but a book type deal is NOT something I'm use to, soo, imma try & make these longer! Mucho love-oh! :-* lol **

**If you have ideas for chapters, tell me them! Help me out, homes! Scratch-eth my back-eth and I'll scratch-eth yours.. eth :D**

"Who's going to do it? It isn't going to be me!" I heard faintly.

I heard others agree, but one sighed loudly.

"You fellas are a bunch of puss—" but stopped short when I became to make it know I was about to wake up.

"Everyone act normal! Quick! To the kitchen!" exclaimed another voice.

Few more moments I sat up. Looking around I began to stretch. Moaning and groaning as body parts popped and cracked at lack of use. I heard stifled male giggles from the kitchen. I got up, picked up my Lakers snap back, and walked in.

"Are you men or women? Because the giggles tell me opposite of the latter." I said as I looked through the fridge. But, when I got no answer I closed it and looked around. Louis and Liam were looking away, Niall was red faced and covering his eyes, Zayn looked like he could begin drooling sooner or later, and Harry began to walk towards me.

"Love," He said in a whisper causing me to shiver in response, he froze for a moment and continued "You might want to put on trousers." I stiffened as I realized I didn't wear pants. I then scurried to my suitcase and bent to get sweats, only to hear groans. Confused I froze and turned my head to see them all looking pointedly at my rear-end.

"Oh, Sweet Mary and Joseph, turn around and give me my privacy!" I said as I through my hands in the air. They then turned and waited for me turn pull them on.

"Okay, I'm done, you bunch of apes," I said as they all turned simultaneously. All red-faced and looking anywhere besides me, I decided to change the subject.

"Anyone want pancakes?" I suggested. Niall's head snapped up and went back to its original color really fast.

"ME! Me-me-me-me-me-ME!" he squealed which made me crack a half grin.

Soon enough they all broke from their embarrassed haze and were helping out, with my instruction of course. I let them do everything besides the actually flipping of the pancakes. This was something Zayn would not let go.

"Whyyyy noooottt?" he kept asking. And since I wouldn't answer, he only got more and more persistent. When he saw I only had one left he started to do this ridiculously humorous pity dance.

That's when I lost it.

Overcome by laughter I fell to the ground gasping for air with my face in my hands. I couldn't catch my breath – but it was ina good way. His dance continued until he saw me on the ground and freaked out.

"E? Evetta? Are you okay?" he persisted. This proved to be even funnier than his dance, making me gasp me more. He ran out and came back with all the guys who were just as frantic.

"What did you do? Si—"

"She's practically pur—"

"She can't brea—"

"I don't know what to—"

I finally caught my breath. And, the hysterics began. Kicking and hopping on the ground I was laughing so hard, tears were running. When they all saw this they stopped and stared. Louis was the first to get what was going on.

"You were just laughing?" he said, grin forming on his face. I tried to answer, but my guffaws made it coherent.

"Are you serious? I thought you were having a panic attack! Like in the shower last—" Harry began, and I cut him off, humor gone.

"What? You were listening?" I half-screamed. I was mortified. I started to back away and soon was running to the bathroom with my hand over my mouth. _I can't believe this! Is he trying to make this hard on me?_ Right as I reached the bathroom I was grabbed around the waist and picked up. _You've have to be crapping me._

Just as I thought, there he stood worried as ever, trying to search out my eyes.

"Aw, for the love of—" I started, but, was cut off.

"No, you listen to _me_." He said in a whisper so intense I backed up to the wall. He followed suit, put both hands on either side of my head, and lowered his head to my ear.

"Look, I'm not trying to make you my enemy... Or dislike me in any way, but if you are going to continually walk away when we could resolve the problem, we won't talk. Period. Are we clear?"

I whispered back, "Crystal," then, I was taken aback by the emotion that strangled the word. _Desire._ That was the one that ran supreme. I refused to flush due to embarrassment. He would see straight through it. So I looked up to meet his gaze, but I had no idea what I would see. There he was staring at me like a blind man seeing the moon for the first time. It was so intense I tried to look down, but his finger came out of no where and held up my face.

With a serious tone he said, "I want to be friends! Can we please be friends?"

_Well, I got to try. I can't avoid him when I'm living in his condo! _So after consenting with myself I looked up and gave him a lopsided smile.

"Sure, why not." He smile and let me go.

After we ate our fluffy, delicious pancakes… despite Zayn, who got the burnt, nasty one since he wanted to flip that one so bad, we decided to go out and see the movie Ted. We hopped in the car and I asked to turn on my mix CD of my favorite 2000's songs. Everyone was weary about it besides Harry who since our talk this morning, has taken my side in everything.

"Just let her have her fun!" he persisted. Soon, everyone gave in and let me play it. Then the first song came on.

_Who let the dog's out?_

Out of no where Louis squealed like an over grown little boy.

"I LOVE this song!" he screamed and started dancing. Everyone laughed besides me, who just grinned at it. Then they all joined in screaming.

_Well, the party was nice, the party was pumpin'_

_Yippie yi yo_

_And everybody havin' a ball_

_Yippie yi yo  
_

_I tell the fellas start the name callin'_

_Yippie yi yo_

_And the girls respond to the call_

_I heard a woman shout out_

They were having a blast and I was watching, very amused in the passenger's seat next to Harry, who was driving. Amazingly we hadn't crashed… guess he's a good driver. Soon the song came to an end with all of them very red faced from screaming from the top of their lungs. But, oh, but… the next song had me singing along too.

_Ha ha ha ha ha  
Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want  
I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)  
I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah_

I began to grin this big toothy grin and sing along,

_If you want my future, forget my past  
If you wanna get with me, better make it fast  
Now don't go wasting my precious time  
Get your act together we could be just fine_

I realized there were less voices and began to look around to see everyone in the back smirking.

"What? Why are looking at me like that?" I said, feeling my face heat up under the scrutiny.

"Oh, nothing, just the fact that you and Harry harmonize AMAZINGLY together!" Louis retorted with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Annndd, because we don't know the rest of the words. It's a chick song, isn't that right Hazza?" asked Liam, who was being cocky about it. Harry began to reddened.

"You know what else is chick like, Liam? Being the last one to be ready to go out. I was finished WAY before you." I stated. It was silent for a minute then there was whooping and hollering.

"She's going to make it with us lads! She's already got the hang of things!" Niall shouting, letting his accent come out, which made me, giggle. Everyone stopped and looked at me.

Man, I got to stop laughing so much.

"You know, you've only laughed twice since you've been here... How come you don't laugh a lot?" Harry asked with his eyebrows creased with question. I looked at my hands because his greenish blue eyes were blazing a hole through my brown ones… and seemingly into my soul.

"Well, with my past experiences," I flinched at my choice of words "I figured out that if I smile too much, or act too optimistic - about life and people… it soon backfires on me. So, I only do when I feel safe or able to trust that it won't turn out wrong in the end. Emotion shows weakness, and I became sick of being weak." I breathed out very slowly to allow them time to digest my words. When I looked up they were all wearing masks of calm and understanding, but you could tell they were genuinely worried about my outlook on happy things. I didn't even look at Harry, knowing his face would hurt the most to look at. The song began to wind down and LMNT's "Juliet' began to blast through the speakers everyone in the back was dancing and belting it out. I turned to look at Harry.

I should have kept looking forward.

He had his eyes on me, which we glassy with unshed tears. This really warmed my heart because my cooped up pain hurt him, but also made angry at myself for saying anything; burdening him with my problems. I started to turn to the window when I felt something clasp my hand.

He was holding my hand.

_Harry was holding my hand. Harry was holding my hand. Harry was holding my hand. Harry was holding my hand. Harry was holding my hand. _My fried and those were the only words flowing through it. I was frozen, yet my ears turned to him. He was turning the music to mostly go to the back seats. _Oh Gosh. Oh Gosh. Oh Gosh. Oh Gosh. _My mind began to only have two words. But, when he looked at me again, there were no words left. Because he had tears going down his face. I felt my chest heave in emotion, and my eyes began to well up. My breath got caught in my throat, and got this constricting feeling. I began to chew on my lip, trying not let sobs break free.

"I'm –" he stopped to clear his throat which was scratchy because of him crying. When he could speak he started again "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you upset. It just hurts to hear that you've been through so much that you'd even give up showing your happiness when it's there." He stopped, looked down, and intertwined our fingers.

My breathing stopped.

Then it kicked into overdrive when he took his thumb and began to caress my knuckles.

"Just know, that when you feel comfortable talking about it, I'm here for you. I don't how to explain it, but I just feel very close to you. And, I want to be your friend. Can you trust me on that?" he asked. All I could do was nod. That was nicest thing anyone has ever told me, or done for me in a long time. The last two people to do that were…

My eyes grew large and I began to cheese like a mad woman. Harry quirked an eyebrow while he wiped off his face.

"Do you have a phone I can use?" I asked, more like begged, but we won't worry about that.

"Uh, yeah?" he said, unsure of the change of emotion. He handed me it and I dialed the familiar number.

I got an answer on the first ring._  
_


End file.
